Ivory touch
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: First LazyTown Fanfiction, And I hope that I kept them IC. Please read and review? Sportacus/Robbie, When Valentines is rolling around the corner fast, Robbie gets a little worried, and so he sends something to Sportacus to keep his attention.**COMPLETE**
1. The first step

Okay, this is for real, my first LazyTown fanfition, and I hope to get to the point in seven days, from today, and I hope that I can update quickly with this, because I really love this couple. And okay I admit they might be alittle OOC, on account of I've never once in my life seen an episode of this show, just little clips of it on YouTube, and I hope that some one can tell me if they're OOC? I'd really appreciate it. And yes this is going to be Sportacus/Robbie. Hope you all enjoy this.

Plot is totally original.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sportacus smiled as he descended to the land. Jumping down from his ladder he began stretching so that he could go on his morning jog. Looking to the sky he saw that a storm might be rolling in soon.

Smiling Stephanie sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Pushing the blankets off she climbed out of bed and rushed to the calender hanging on the wall and putting her finger on the page she ran it to the current day and as her smile grew she began to count the days until Valentines day, it was seven days, she had seven days to come up with Sportacus the perfect present.

Robbie Rotten sighed and turned over in his big orange fluffy chair. Scrambling out of the chair he began to pace '..It's almost.Valentines day.' he thought shivering 'That means that they'll all be running around making noise..being happy.' Robbie sneered, he hated it when they were happy, that meant they would dance and sing. And singing meant noise..alot of noise.

Pausing Robbie looked around and frowned, all of his plans failed lately, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

Scratching his head Robbie pouted '...' He looked around, and entered his work area, and looked around, he couldn't concentrate on anything, all he could think about was Sportacus 10. It made his stomach churn, and he still didn't know why. He sat down up to his work bench and picked some metal up and turned it over in his hands, smiling softly he began to work away on a new plan. One thats mischief wouldn't attempt to hurt anyone. Or so he planned..

As Sportacus did pushups on the wall, Stephanie walked up and smiled at him "Hi Sportacus!" She said skipping over by him. Smiling Sportacus stood up and flipped over Stephanie and landed gracefully behind her "Hello Stephanie!" He said smiling at her, Stephanie looked up at Sportacus and smiled again "Do you wanna play with us?" She asked referring to herself and the other kids, Sportacus smiled and put his hand on Stephanies' shoulder and nodded "Of course I do Stephanie." He said giving her a pat on the shoulder and walking to the playground with her.

Robbie, paused and rested his elbow on the table in front of him and rested his head in the palm of his hand. Picking up a screwdriver, he began to tighten a screw in the device on the table in front of him. Setting the screwdriver down after tightening it the last bit he picked it up and sat up straight, he turned it over in his hands, and pushed a button on the little device only to hear a soft tune floating out of a small speaker he had installed, smiling he listened as it went on to ask the receiver to be his valentine, he thought it was a little corny but he decided that on this upcoming holiday, nothing was too corny.

Sportacus smiled fondly at Stephanie and the other children as they ate sports candy during their break rather than the sweets some of them would rather have had. Dropping himself down to the ground he began to do pushups. Which didn't really surprise the kids, they had actually expected him to do that.

As Stephanie watched Sportacus she couldn't help but wonder what to get him for valentines day..perhaps a fruit basket..he would like that considering that it was healthy, blushing slightly she looked away from Sportacus to Trixie who was munching away on an apple, she smiled at Trixie and engaged in a conversation with the other girl.

As the day continued Sportacus was alittle sad to see the children go inside as it was too late for them to stay out, but he wanted to play some more. But he also knew that it was nearing his bedtime, so he returned to the airship to eat a healthy supper and exercise for awhile and then go to bed.

But mush to Sportacus's surprise when he entered his air ship, he found a fruit basket and floating mechanical heart, pausing, he picked the fruit basket up and smiled, bringing it over by the wall, he looked back to see the heart had followed him over, he smiled softly and looked forward "Table." He said, watching as the table came out of the wall he set the fruit basket on the table and took some fruit out of it and set it out on the table, turning he decided to find out what the heart was, He reached out and grabbed it, turning it over in his hands he became alittle confused "What is this..?" He wondered aloud, and by sheer luck happened to push the button, and as the song drifted out he smiled softly "..Oh what a beautiful tune.." He said letting go of the heart so that it could float as it wished to do, he paused as he heard the message asking him, Sportacus to become some one's valentine. He was a little more confused now, but he decided that it would be best to look into it further in the morning, when he wouldn't be at the risk of breaking his bedtime. And with that he ate supper, and exercised for thirty eight minutes and then went to bed.


	2. I'll be your valentine

Robbie Rotten was sneaking around lazy town the next morning around eleven thirty, as he'd just woken up. Pausing when he heard some one call his name he turned to see Sportacus running toward him. Robbie groaned and put his hands high on his hips "..What is it Sportacus?" He asked as Sportacus stopped in front of him and smiled "Good morning Robbie!" He said enthusiastically. Balling his hands into fists and putting them on his hips "How are you this morning?" He asked watching as Robbie quickly became bored with the conversation, Sportacus paused "Well actually Robbie, the truth is I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if maybe you would be able to tell me about an odd piece of machinery I have?" He asked hoping that Robbie would agree. Robbie paused and considered then quickly gave in, as he was actually quite bored "..Sure Sportacus. I'll look at it. Where is it?" Robbie asked reluctanly. Sportacus smiled and brought him back to the Airship.

Once inside Sportacus's airship Robbie glanced around before Sportacus led him toward the wall. "Couch." He called and walked away to get the device, Robbie dropped himself down on the couch and smiled, it was a little too short for his long legs, but it still felt nice to sit down.

Sportacus emerged from his room humming happily, he stopped and smiled at Robbie."Here it is." He said turning and holding his hand out to present a floating heart.

"Where'd you get that..?" Robbie asked looking at Sportacus sideways. Sportacus led it over and snatched it out of the air and handed it to Robbie "It was just up here when I arrived.." Sportacus said going to the other wall "Table." He said smiling as the table came out of the wall, RObbie sneered and flipped the heart over in his hands "..when you arrived where..?" he asked trying not to let on to the fact that he already knew. Sportacus looked back at him slightly "Here." He said motioning around.

Robbie sighed as Sportacus began to eat sportscandy. Robbie hated sports candy, it made him sick.

Sighing Robbie let the heart drift from his hand, but was a little pissed when it didn't float over to Sportacus. "I dunno.." He said lying and standing up "Where's your bathroom?" He asked looking around, Sportacus paused then pointed in the direction of the bathroom "Are you sure you don't know? Because I would like to thank the sender personaly." Sportacus said smiling at Robbie.

Robbie paused, now that sounded like a good idea. But he knew that Sportacus wouldn't thank him if he found out. Robbie shrugged it off and went into the bathrom and closed the door, folding his arms he began to thank.

Sportacus took a small bite of an apple and began to wonder if maybe it hadn't been Robbie who's sent it to him. But who else could it have been..?

He looked back at the heart and finished his apple. After he disposed of the core he walked over to the floating heart and looked at it once again.

Robiie threw his hands down in defeat and stomped out of the bathroom "Sportacus. I have to go now if you don't mind?!" Robbie said snapping slightly as he was a little irated as he entertained the thoughts of Sportacus hating him because of the way he felt about him.

Sportacus paused and smiled "Of course you do Robbie.." He said walking toward the door. Robbie was sorta glad, but not at the same time. Sportacus stopped short to the door before turning to Robbie. Robbie raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at Sportacus "Why did you stop? Aren't you gonna open the door for me?" He asked continuing to look at Sportacus. Sportacus smiled and nodded "But first I wanna say something to you, and I wanna say it up here so you can't run away before I finish." Sportacus explained giving Robbie a heart warming smile, Robbie paused before nodding "Okay..go ahead.." he said crossing his arms slightly, Sportacus took in a deep breath "Well Robbie, I know that you sent me that heart.." He began, watching as Robbies face fell "But, I want you to know, I'd be delighted to be your valentine." Sportacus said as he leaned up and kissed Robbie on the cheek.

Robbie blushed deeply before srepping back slightly surprised "H-How did you know it was me?" he asked fidgeting slightly, Sportacus shrugged "I dunno. I just did, I guess it's because I know you." He stated waiting for Robbie to realize what he'd said. Robbie began to think about it slightly taken aback by the whole thing, but he looked at Sportacus and smiled "I'm so glad to hear that Sportacus!" he said grabbing Sportaus's shoulders and pulling him forward he planted a kiss on his lips..


	3. Two days

The days seemed to pass faster than they usually did, after the day when Sportacus admitted that he liked Robbie, and Robbie hadn't even tried anything rotten in those last days.

Walking through the park Robbie was thinking, when Sportacus walked over beside him and walked with him to the bench, not noticing Sportacus, Robbie sat down and rubbed his chin, thinking.

Sportacus smiled and leaned down and kissed Robbie's cheek "Hello Robbie." He said sweetly, Robbie looked at him and smiled "Hello Sportacus.." He said rather cheerfully, Sportacus was glad to see him in such a good mood "The kids said that on Valentines day they're going to have a party at Stephanie's. I was wondering-" Sportacus started befre Robbie cut him off "No. I'm not going to a kids party." He said crossing his arms, Sportacus looked alittle hurt at the outburst, but smiled again after a second thought struck him "Okay Robbie, On valentines day why don't you come up to my Airship and we can spend the day together? And night if you please." Sportacus said laughing slightly, Robbie's eyes widened but he smiled none the less and nodded "I would like that Sportacute." He said standing up, enjoying the blush that crossed Sportacus's cheeks "What time should I be there?" he asked petting Sportacus's cheek, Sportacus blushed alittle more and shrugged slightly "..How about..Three thirty?" He asked leaning forward to kiss Robbie's cheek again, Robbie smiled and turned his head slightly so that Sportacus's lips met his.

Sportacus blushed alittle more and kissed Robbie, Robbie kissed him back softly, and nodded after he pulled away "Three thirty sounds wonderful." He said waving and walking away.

Sportacus smiled softly then went off to play with the children.

Robbie went home immediately to find something nice to wear to Sportacus's airship, it was only four days till Valentines day! And he wanted to look great, this would after all be their first date. And he wanted it to be remeberable...in a good way.

So he began ransacking his closets. Looking for some thing more Valentinesish. But it occurred to him after searching for hours..he didn't have anything pink..But wait! He paused and looked toward his disguise, his eyes rested on the tube that contained a disguise of Stephanie in it, that was pink..Maybe he could go buy some pink material, and make something to wear..

After careful consideration Robbie went to the crafts store and purchased Six yards of dark pastel pink and six yards of black. And then he bought some thread and other things he might need, such as buttons and zippers.

After he made his way back home, he went down to his lair and began sewing a new costume, that he would only wear once, but he still worked to make it look perfect.

After working late into the night Robbie stood up and held up the pair of pants he'd sewn. Smiling to himself he turned them over and then pulled them to his chest and hugged them. They actually looked good. And that made Robbie happy. Laying them down on the table Robbie stretched and yawned, he would have to go back to the store in the morning to get more material to make the jacket. And he would have to finish the shirt, that was a good two days he would be busy, he would barely have it finished before Valentines day.. But he was sure he would have it finished, and he's even be able to get Sportacus something to bring him before he went over, so he was rather pleased with the plan he had laid out now.

Smiling Robbie went to his big fluffy orange chair and sat down, yawning once more he got comfortable and stretched letting him self drift off to sleep, Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

- ---------------------------------------------------------

Damn that took along time to update! I'm really sorry, who ever is reading this. But I was busy in real life, and I wasn't getting on early enough to write any new chapters, but now I'll try to update soon!

Please review, eh?


	4. The date

As the days passed they saw less and less of Robbie, Sportacus was actually worried that he might forget the date they had planned but never went and bothered him about it. He knew that Robbie would come out when he was ready.

On the day of Valetines day when Sportacus still hadn't seen Robbie around, he was a little more worried. But attended the Valentines day party any way, because he knew that if he didn't the kids might be upset about it.

At three twenty Sportacus told the kids he had to go. After he left Sportacus headed straight for Robbie's lair entrance.

Knocking on the metal door Sportacus paused and waited for Robbie's response..He didn't get one. 'Robbie must already be out..' Sportacus thought pausing before turning and running to his Airship, sure enough, there Robbie was standing there, looking up at the airship.

Stepping up behind Robbie Sportacus smiled "Hello Robbie." He said putting his hand on Robbie's shoulder and turning him around. Robbie smiled softly at Sportacus "Hi Sportamine.." He said kissing his cheek "Sorry I'm late but I was busy with something.." Robbie said standing up straight, Sportacus looked over his outfit "Is that new?" He asked softly running his fingers down Robbie's chest Robbie grinned and nodded "Yeah. I made it. Do you like it?" Robbie asked. Sportacus smiled and nodded "I think it makes yo look lovely!" Sportacus said looking over the tight fitting black pants, then looking over the black jacket with a pink shirt under it, it looked really nice on Robbie.

Robbie smiled, he looked happy that Sportacus had liked the outfit "Shall we go up?" Robbie asked looking up. Sportacus smiled and nodded "Ladder!" He called watching as the ladder fell from the ship, catching it he began to climb up, looking down at Robbie he waited for Robbie before going any further.

Robbie hesitantly took hold of the ladder and began climbing up with Sportacus. As they climbed Robbie tried to keep his eyes shut but found that if he had his eyes shut he just stopped climbing..

As soon as they reached the top Sportacus called out "Door!" And after the door opened he climbed in side and waited for Robbie to get to the top, once Robbie reached the top Sportacus pulled him into the ship and smiled at him. Robbie blinked slightly and looked around, he had been in here before but something was different...

Sportacus smiled and led Robbie to the wall "Couch." He said letting go of Robbie's shoulders. As the couch came out of the wall Robbie gladly sat in it and smiled, glad to rest after climbing all the way up here. Sportacus smiled and went into his bed room, returning with a dozen red roses and handing them to Robbie he sat on the couch beside him and wrapped his arm around he shoulder. "Thank you Sportacus.." Robbie said sweetly leaning over and kissing his cheek "They're lovely." He said placing them on the floor beside the couch. Pulling his legs up on the couch he sat side ways and wrapped his arms around Sportacus's midsection "I couldn't picture myself spending this evening with any one better than you Sportasweet..." Robbie said kissing Sportacus on the cheek.

Sportacus stiffened up and blushed deeply "Y-you mean it?" He asked turning to look at Robbie "..I..I couldn't either Robbie. I love the way you make me feel.." Sportacus said hugging Robbie and nuzzling his neck. He paused..was that a hint of an apples scent...on Robbie?

Raising his head he looked in Robbie's eyes and grinned "You smell wonderful Robbie.." He whispered kissing Robbie lightly. Robbie chuckled as he returned the kiss "Thank you Sportakiss.." Robbie said kissing his lightly again "I used Apple scented soap just for today." Robbie said slipping his finger under Sportacus's hat and slipping it off he ran his fingers through his hair, Sportacus smiled "Just for me?" He asked pulling Robbie closer and burying his face in the other mans chest.

Robbie chuckled and nodded "Yes..just for you.." he said raising Sportacus's head and looking into his eyes "..because you mean alot to me.." he added leaning in and giving Sportacus a soft kiss on the lips. Sportacus smiled and returned the kiss "Thank you Robbie.." He mouthed against Robbie's lips.

Robbie smiled softly and hugged Sportacus closer resting his head on Sportacus's shoulder, Sportacus rubbed his back softly "Robbie..do you wanna go to the bed room?" Sportacus asked picking his hat up and looking at it, Robbie smiled and nodded standing up he made his way toward the bedroom doorway, pausing as he stood in the doorway to look back at Sportacus giving the other man his best smile before walking into the bedroom. Sportacus smiled and stood up and walked into the bedroom smiling.

Robbie looked around abit confused "..Sportacus..Where's the bed?" Robbie asked turning to stare at him. Sportacus smiled and walked over to Robbie putting his hand on Robbie's shoulders he walked him back abit "Bed!" He called smiling as the bed came out of the wall,Robbie looked over his shoulder "...Oh.." He said stepping back slightly and sitting on the bed "..sit with me Sportacus.." He said pulling his legs up on the bed and laying down, he got comfortable. Sportacus smiled and climbed into bed with him, though it was quite painful not to move Sportacus decided that it must be done, for Robbie's sake..

Smiling and wrapping his arms around Sportacus Robbie snuggled as close as he could, Kissing Sportacus softly, Smiling Sportacus kissed him back, Pausing he sat up, leaning down he removed their shoes and tossed them on the floor. Laying back down he kissed Robbie and wrapped his arms around the other man snuggling closer to him and kissing him softly.

Robbie giggled softly and ran his finger down Sportacus's chest and kissed his neck softly, Smiling Sportacus kissed Robbie's shoulder and pulled him closer, sighing softly he rested his forehead against Robbie's. Looking into the other mans grey eyes Sportacus smiled softly at him "You have amazing eyes Robbie.." he whispered softly, causing Robbie's eyes to widen slightly "Really?" He asked batting his eyelashes slightly "Thank you Sportacus..You have the most brilliantly blue eyes I have ever seen..some times when I look into you eyes I can almost see the ocean.." Robbie said softly, petting Sportacus's face, taking Robbie's hand Sportacus brought it to his lips and kissed it softly "..that's so beautiful Robbie.." He whispered wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer, kissing him softly Robbie gratefully returned the Kiss wrapping his own arms around Sportacus he attempted to get alittle closer kissing him deeper.

Pausing Sportacus smiled at Robbie after he pulled away "..I love you Robbie.." he whispered softly, Robbie looked into Sportacus's eyes and smiled softly "..I love you too Sportacus.." he whispered resting his forehead against Sportacus's and closing his eyes. Sportacus didn't even mind that he was falling asleep in the middle of the day..He didn't mind one bit, closing his eyes he let himself fall asleep in the most unlikely persons arms..It was the best present he'd ever received for Valentines day, And he loved every bit of it..

-----------------------------

There it is people! I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, I really love this chapter '0'. But it's the last one. Happy Valentines day!


End file.
